War Paint Wonderland
by all colors but the black
Summary: Black Veil Brides need a new opener for their tour, and it just so happens that Integrity Runs Screaming got the call for the position...
1. Prologue

Prologue

I blinked at the scenery passing by outside the window as we traveled down the road. Our beat-up Astro Van was bouncing along in silence. Aside from Mystik, who was drawing, and myself, all of the van's other occupants were asleep. I glanced around at my bandmates. In total, there were six of us. Together, we are Integrity Runs Screaming, a glam rock band.

There was Addy Yuki, or Raabis as I call her, who's our bassist. Her hair is a weird purple-maroon color and was cropped into a short scene style, which I did myself. She's seventeen, and about five and a half feet tall. Currently, she was curled up with Gir, her boyfriend and our drummer.

Gir has a blond military cut and is several inches taller than his girlfriend. He's cool. And he was also one day younger than Raabis.

Lounging beside the couple was Vesper Victoria, our female vocalist. She's part Native American with long black hair. She's also a midget, coming in at under five feet tall. She's like the band's mom.

On my side of the van laying next to me was Liz, our lead guitarist. She's very pretty with blond scene-cut hair that had pink stripes, and a slim frame. She's about five-seven and she's eighteen.

Then there's Mystik. He's the oldest, at nineteen, and also the tallest, at six-three. He's our rhythm guitarist. He's African-American with a flowing pink fro-hawk. He's like a big brother to Raabis and I.

Last was me. My name is Chhaya K. W. I am the male vocals/screamer for the band, as well as the primary songwriter, though Vesper and Raabis do occasionally help out. I'm about five-ten (though it changes frequently) and I'm sixteen years old. As I say, I'm slender, but Mystik says that I'm a stick. I have black hair and pale skin. My hair comes to roughly my collar bones and cut in a messy, shaggy scene style.

"You should try to get some sleep. We'll be there soon." Mystik said softly.

"You know I can't..." I murmured before reaching down with my free hand to pet Gamze. He had woken up when he heard my voice. Gamze is my pet wolamute (a wolf-malamute hybrid).

"You need to sleep," he said, glancing back at me. I could tell that he was worried about me. I not only have insomnia, but also issues with sleeping in a moving vehicle. We had been driving for the last three days straight. I haven't slept in four days.

"I'll be fine." I said. "I've gone longer than this without sleep." He looked like he didn't believe me, but he let it drop and turned his gaze back to the road.

"We'll be there soon," he said again. I pulled my phone out of my hoodie pocket and checked the time: 3:42 a.m.

We were on our way to L.A. We started out in Cleveland, Ohio. We're on our way to a meeting with a record agency. They contacted us asking if we would tour with one of their bands, because their previous opener had dropped out. So that's where we're going cross-country in a broken down van to meet the unknown band that we're opening for.

I looked back out the window. _This is our chance,_ I thought. _I love this band, I love our music, and I would do anything for them. They're my real family._


	2. Chapter 1

Andy POV:

I walked into the studio with a yawn. Ashley was right behind me with one of those stupid carrying containers full of Starbucks coffee for everyone. Jake, Jinxx, and CC were already in the studio with John.

"Hey guys!" Ash greeted them, and then set the coffee down so everyone could get theirs.

"So John," I said, sitting down, "who's this band that you found?" We were going on tour soon, but our opener, Farewell my Love, had to drop out. John managed to find us another opener at the last minute, though.

"Well," John set down his coffee. "They're from Cleveland, like you guys, and they call themselves Integrity Runs Screaming, or the other IRS. They have six members. Two vocals, a bassist, a drummer, and two guitarists."

"Two vocals?" I asked, confused. Why do they have two?

"Yeah. Apparently all of their songs are duets. I listened to a couple of them, and they're actually pretty good." John picked his coffee back up.

"When do we meet them?" Ash asked. John looked at his watch. "They should be here soon. Then we can go out to the lobby to meet them." We agreed and then headed out.

* * *

Shortly after we all settled in the lobby, we saw a black Astro Van with a small trailer attached to the back of it pulled up.

"Hey," I said, getting the guy's attention. I nodded toward the doors.

We watched in silence as a tall African-American guy got out of the driver's seat and slid open one of the side doors. Then a short Native girl, a tall blond girl, and a...girl? boy?... with purple hair got out, and then finally, a boy with a blond military cut. The African-American boy leaned back into the van and then half-crawled back inside. He came out with a black-haired boy leaning against him.

They made their way inside the door with the first boy half-carrying the raven-haired boy. They entered the lobby and we rose to meet them. The thin boy stumbled slightly as they walked over, buy the he was stopped from falling flat on his face by the first boy.

"Hi," the blond boy said, holding out his free hand. He had his arm around the purple-haired I'm-guessing-girl's waist.

"Hello," John said, shaking his hand. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," The blondie answered. "I guess that I should begin introductions. I'm Gir, the drummer. This is Addy, our bassist." He indicated the purplette at his side. "This is Liz, our lead guitarist." The blond girl. "Vesper, our female vocals." The native girl. "Mystik, our rhythm guitarist." The African-American boy. "And this one is Chhaya." He ruffled the hair of the ravenette. In response, Chhaya grunted and halfheartedly swatted his hand away.

John stared at Chhaya intently. The vocalist was wearing PJ pants, a loose hoodie, and no shoes. The others were at least in jeans and t shirts.

"What's wrong with him?" John asked asked as the feminine boy slumped against Mystik again.

"He hasn't slept since we left Cleveland," Addy answered. "Combine insomnia with not being able to sleep in a moving vehicle, and you have Shay right now. I would give it about three minutes before he passes out."

The sleepy boy shot her a halfhearted glare followed by a yawn. And then his legs gave out. Mystik was ready though, and caught him easily. The tall boy tipped his bandmate back so that his head flopped back and he could brush the messy bangs out of the way. His eyes were closed.

"And he's down." Addy said. Mystik just rolled his eyes and signaled for Addy to come over. She went over and helped to move the unconscious boy onto the African-American's back.

"Is he going to be okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. He'll be good in an hour or two," Gir answered. "We'll let him know anything that he missed."

"Then let's head to the studio," John said. "This way." John lead the way back to the studio's sitting room. They all took seats across from us. Addy leaned Chhaya's sleeping form against Mystik.

John began the usual schpeel. "So as you know, we had our previous opener drop out unexpectedly. I had heard some good things about your band,so I decided to give you guys a call. This tour will go through 48 states and then to England. All of your travel expenses and hotel rooms will be covered by the company. You will have to provide your own transportation though. Do you have one?" He looked at them curiously.

"We'll just use Goliath like always." Liz answered in her soft voice.

"Alright. You'll have to use your own instruments as well."

"They're already in the trailer," Vesper said, shrugging.

"Okay then. We'll also provide you with a merch table. If those are agreeable terms, then just sign these papers." He produced a small stack from hell knows where. He always pulled crap out of nowhere.

Addy took the papers and quickly read through them before nodding, signing with a neon purple pen. She handed the papers to the others for them to sign.

"Oi! Shay! Show some life, why don'tcha?!" Vesper yelled, smacking the sleeping boy on the head.

He smacked her hand and flipped her off before signing the papers.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Gir joked as he signed.

"Let's see how you look after not sleeping for five days and four nights," he deadpanned. Then he turned his bright blue eyes on us. "So I take it that BVB is the headliner?"

"Yup," Jinxx answered.

"Right, I'm Andy." I said. "That's Ash, Jinxx, Jake, and CC."

"Nice to meetcha," Ash said, smiling at the purple-haired girl. She blushed heavily and ducked behind Gir. Chhaya started laughing.

"Don't die Raabis!" He teased.

"Shut up, Shay!" she yelled, peeking out from behind the drummer just long enough to stick her tongue out at the vocalist. Chhaya continued to laugh. I couldn't help my smile at his laugh; it was just too cute.

Wait... did I just think that _**HE**_ was cute? He's a _guy!_ What the hell?!

"So," Mystik said, addressing John. "When does the tour start?"

"We leave in two days, though the first concert isn't for another four days. It kicks off in Texas."

"Coolio. Shay, you gonna call 'bere? See if she can meet us there?" Addy asked

Who? Are they talking about his girlfriend? Why am I so jealous? I don't like guys! I'm very happy with my soul mate, Juliet! And of course he would have a girlfriend – he's too cute to be single!

"Yeah, probs. I'll ask her to grab more merch and meet us there. We really don't have enough in the trailer. She'll probably be cool with selling it for us," he answered.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Thank you Jake!

"Oh, Ebere. She's my friend and our merch girl," the feminine boy answered.

"Is she that kind of friend?" Ash asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?" His confused face was so cute. Realization dawned in his eyes, and then his face screwed up like he had just swallowed a lemon. "Oh, eww, no! God, no!"

In the meantime, Addy was doubled over with a hand bracing her against the wall, dying of laughter. "Oh, dear Warg," she gasped. "Your face!" She managed to straighten up and then strode over to Ash, still laughing. "Thank you, kind sir. You just made my day." She patted her fellow bassist on the back.

"I'm lost..." CC said, looking between the two IRS members.

Chhaya still had a sour face when he answered. "I love Ebere. She's my best friend, but she's not exactly my _type_, if you catch my drift," he said cryptically. I was even more confused now.

"Hunh?" I asked, ever the eloquent.

Jinxx threw his hands in the air. "Oh my god, you guys! He's gay!" We all looked at the feminine boy. He was smiling at our faces, his legs crossed delicately at the ankles.

"Oh." Jake said, with just as much eloquence as me, summing up what we were all thinking. Looking at him now, it was hard to think that we hadn't realized it. He looked freakishly girly.

He was wearing eyeliner. (Okay, we do that, but...)

He had his nails painted. (They were blue, but still.)

He could easily pass for a girl if he wanted to.

I would describe him as cute or pretty, not handsome.

He shrugged his slim shoulders. His loose hoodie he was wearing was slipping down on one of them, showing a very prominent collarbone. I could feel my face flush ever so slightly at the sight, and glanced away. What the hell is wrong with me?! "I like guys," he said, interrupting my internal thoughts. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not!" I said, a bit too quickly. Ash shot me a look. Despite whatever was going on with me, I didn't want Chhaya to leave.

"Good! And you guys can call me Shay, by the way." He replied cheerily.

Shay...

Oh, god. This was going to be a long tour.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ashley POV:

I was pumped for this tour, especially now that we had met the new openers. Liz was hot and all, but it was Addy who caught my attention. She was very androgynous looking, but still... there was something about her... Maybe it was because she's another bassist. Female bassists are pretty rare. Then there was Gir... There's something that most people don't know about me. I'm actually bi. I know. Shocking. I'm mostly known as a womanizer, but I have been with a few guys before. And I admit that I wouldn't be adverse to Gir, but I was definitely more interested in Addy. That Chhaya wouldn't be too bad either, but I'm pretty sure that Andy already called him. Personally, I hope I'm right, and Andy likes him.

I've never known Andy to be interested in a guy before, but I'm pretty sure that he liked Shay. That's good for me. I don't like Juliet. She's manipulative, and she's been changing Andy for the worst. Plus, she's been hitting on me (which I wouldn't mind, except that she's dating one of my best friends). Jinxx and Jake don't really like her either.

"Hey, Ash? What are you daydreaming about over there?" Andy asked, firing at me.. We were back at the flat having World War III over a couple boxes of pizza. Currently, we were in the process of destroying the flat with paintballs. I think we were going to lose the damage deposit. A purple paintball, curtsy of CC, slammed into the side of my head, getting paint in my luscious hair.

"GODDAMMIT, CC!" I roared, spinning around to face the skinny drummer.

"Sorry, man!" He held up his hands in defense, his paintball gun still firmly held in one of them. "I was aiming for Jake. He thinks that a samurai would win against a ninja!"

I accepted his explanation, but shot a red paintball right into his stomach for good measure. He doubled over, wheezing. Jake tried to monopolize the situation, until I shout him with a paintball just a bit lower. He screamed and went down. "Down boy," I said.

"Anyway," I said, turning back to Andy, "I was just wondering what the new guys were up to."

"I think Liz said that they were going to check into a hotel." CC had recovered just enough to speak. Jake was still on the ground, and I felt slightly bad about shooting him where the sun don't shine.

"Hey," Jinxx said, looking up from where he was checking his twitter out of the war zone. "Does anyone know if Addy is a girl or a guy?" There was a beat of silence.

"I think she's a girl..." Andy said, not sounding sure at all.

"Why don't we invite them over and find some semi-polite way to ask? Does anyone know how to get a hold of them?" I said.

CC pulled out his phone. "I have Vesper's number." He quickly called her. I wasn't even going to bother asking why he had her number. He hung up and shoved the thing back into his pocket. "She said they'll be over in about ten minutes."

"Then we better get to work," Andy said. I looked around the flat and admitted that he did have a point. There was paint everywhere, and broken glass in one of the corners from where a paintball had hit a mirror. The paint was yellow, so it was Andy's. There were also beer cans and pizza boxes everywhere. We all sighed and got to work.

*One, Two, Three, Magical Time Skip!*

We had just finished cleaning up the worse of the mess when we heard a loud knock on the door. Andy practically ran to the door to answer it.

Addy, Shay, Vesper, and Mystik walked in.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for inviting us over!" Shay said, looking much livelier than he had a few hours ago.

"No problem. Where's the other two?" Jake asked, mostly recovered.

"Gir wanted to check some things on the Astro, and Liz is who knows where." Addy said, skipping into the flat.

"That's cool. Feel free to make yourselves at home," Andy said. He was mostly looking at the Shay boy. The raven-haired boy's pale face was tinged pink as he mumbled thanks. Vesper immediately skipped over to CC.

"Hey Faerie!" He greeted her happily. "Please help me explain to Jake that a ninja would kick a samurai's ass in a duel."

"No way!" Jake said. "A samurai's all strength. He would beat the ninja no problem!"

"Actually," Shay interrupted with a blank face, looking at my two friends like they were retarded. Which, if you ask me, they were doing a pretty good job of acting like it. "The winner would obviously be a ninja samurai."

Addy and Vesper nodded like what he had just said made sense. "He's right," the two of them chorused. I officially lump Shay in with Dumb and Dumber over there in the retard category.

Mystik rolled his eyes and smacked the newly crowned idiot upside the head. "Thank you for the daily dose of stupid, otōto." To which the boy childishly stuck out his tongue.

I noticed Addy was still standing off to the side so I approached the androgynous looking bassist flinging my arm around her (?) shoulders. "Hey come on take a seat." I pulled her over to the couch sitting her down close to me. I smirked as her pale face became bright red.

"I have a question," Jake raised his hand looking at Addy, "not to be rude but are you a guy or girl?" There was a moment of silence following his question before Shay collapsed in a fit of laughter. In turn Addy flipped the laughing boy the bird.

Once Shay finally caught his breath he smiled impishly at us, " Neither," he panted, " It's a Raabis!" He then proceeded into another fit of laughter. I turned to Addy for an explanation to the boys statement.

" Like Shay-derp said, I'm neither." she said with a sigh, " I have no gender. And Raabis is a nick-name the Derp-child picked up a while ago. And the two of us have a joke that Raabis stands for all parts of speech. Including gender. So because I don't have a gender my gender is Raabis."

This then raised a very important question, "How do you... You know?" Don't tell me she/he can't have sex?! That would be horrible! The worst possible fate imaginable!

His/her face curled in to a playful smirk with a slight blush, "oh, I have my ways..." was his/her cryptic answer.

"oh really?" I didn't even bother to try to hide my interest, "perhaps you will have to show me some time."

This earned my a slap upside the head from Andy, "Down Boy!" the younger male scolded. But I was unable to keep the smirk off my face at Addy's blush. I wondered just how far I could make that blush travel across his/her skin, with Addy sprawled across my bunk screaming my name... I should probably stop before I need a cold shower.

"But aren't you dating Gir?" C.C. asked Addy...Oh yah...I had forgot about that... Gir's alright, I've had better but he has a decent ass... I really need to stop.

"Yah, but he's alright with it. We are a dysfunctional couple but it works for us... And changing the topic now please!" He/she said their(?) face with it's(?) blush.

"So... Your with Gir. What about you Shay? Are you and Mystik together?" Andy asked the younger boy who was currently positioned sitting on said potential lovers lap. Andy's face was practically begging to be told his guess was wrong.

"WHAT?!" the younger boy shrieked, horror etched on his face. At his reaction I saw Andy relax slightly. " that's just... EWWWWWW." the boy cried, "that would be like dating a brother! I love Mystik I really do. But he's like an older brother to me." Shay shuddered in terror, " if ya'llz must know I'm single"

"oh" was all Andy said trying to play off his interest but I knew him better than that.

C.C. then turned the conversation to Vesper, " What about you?"

"I'm with Coire, he's our tattoo artist/ piercing guy." She answered with a shrug. I then looked around and noticed two people were missing.

" Hey guys? Where is Andy and Shay?"

**So where do you think Shay and Andy went? ;) Sorry it took so long for me to type this, I can't focus on anything for more then like 2 seconds. I should have ch3 out soon-ish (as long as Raabis keeps yelling at me).**

**Rate & Review!**

**- Love Shay!**


End file.
